


Мое сердце замерло

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис и Себастиан выбираются отметить начало пресс-тура третьего Кэпа, и это приводит к тому, чего они не ожидали, но оба давно хотели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое сердце замерло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but my heart beats slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474441) by [flyicarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyicarus/pseuds/flyicarus). 



Лучи солнца падают прямо на глаза Криса сквозь занавески в спальне Себастиана, и он моргает с тихим стоном, пытаясь прикрыться рукой. Ему не хочется сейчас просыпаться, да и в самое ближайшее время тоже. В данный момент ему хочется только пить, и как можно больше. А вот прошлой ночью он выпил, определено, немало, и теперь его мучает похмелье. Солнце в глаза и похмелье? Не самое лучшее ощущение.

Крис откидывает одеяло и вываливается из постели, замечая, что обнажен, и направляется к окну. Крис задергивает шторы так, чтобы свет больше не попадал ему на лицо, и облегченно вздыхает, касаясь рукой волос на голове — коротких и спутанных сейчас (но все еще светлых после роли Стива), вместо довольно длинных, что были у него еще прошлой ночью, когда это случилось? И поворачивается лицом к кровати.

Крис замирает.

Себастиан раскинулся в постели и все еще спит. Простыня небрежно накрывает его ниже пупка. И он тоже, определенно, очень и очень обнажен. Крису не нужно представлять, что под простыней, ибо он знает. Он знает.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи обрушиваются на него, когда он неспешно подходит к кровати. Начался пресс-тур третьего Кэпа: они с Себастианом выбрались выпить, меняя бары и увеличивая количество алкоголя. Каким-то образом они вернулись домой к Себастиану и решили, что это отличная идея: подстричь волосы Криса. Они сидели рядом на диване и снова пили, а затем Себастиан наконец наклонился и поцеловал его — жадно, горячо и так идеально. А потом случилось и все остальное.

Крис аккуратно ложится обратно на кровать, сильно краснея, как он помнит, от лица и ушей, вниз к груди. Он ответил тогда на поцелуи Себастиана и удивил самого себя желанием. А затем они переместились в спальню, сбрасывая одежду по пути, и боже. Боже. Он трахнул Себастиана, он трахнул его на спине. Себастиан ногами обхватывал бедра Криса и стонал, и говорил все те неприлично-грязные вещи, что он хотел, чтобы Крис сделал с ним, и выглядел и звучал он при этом чертовски горячо.

И Крис кончил в него.

Крис стонет, закрывая лицо рукой.

Это было невероятно изумительно, Крис в этом абсолютно уверен, так же, как и в том, что будет вспоминать об этой ночи днями, неделями, месяцами напролет. Румянец не покидает его, а только лишь усиливается, и Крис делает те дыхательные упражнения, которые советовал его терапевт, когда он чувствует приближение приступа тревоги.

И это даже не из-за того, что он якобы переживает насчет секса с мужчиной. Крису нравится то, что нравится, и он никогда не терзался по этому поводу. Но сейчас все иначе, ведь это Себастиан. Себастиан — добрый, милый, хороший и такой позитивный, и он друг Криса. И вот это-то худшая часть. Что делать, если он все испортил, он не вынесет, если он каким-то образом разрушил или перешагнул грань их дружбы, а как это повлияет на работу...

Себастиан шевелится, перекатываясь на его сторону, прижимаясь ближе к Крису, и он напрягается от этого контакта. Теплое и абсолютно обнаженное тело Себастиана рядом с ним, и его рука, закинутая Крису на талию.

Крис борется с желанием обнять Себастиана и прижать еще ближе.

Он остается неподвижным, надеясь, что тот не проснется, и у него будет время все обдумать... Пальцы Себастиана медленно проходятся по его ребрам, и Крис шумно выдыхает. Пальцы замирают, и Крис перемещает руку, приоткрывая один глаз так, чтобы увидеть, если...

Глаза Себастиана широко открыты, и он смотрит прямо на Криса.

— Боже, — стонет Крис, опять прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Все так плохо? — просто спрашивает Себастиан; его голос немного охрипший после сна, и Крис думает, что, возможно, тот сейчас улыбается.

Крис качает головой, давая себе время набраться мужества, прежде чем опустить руку и на самом деле посмотреть на Себастиана, который, опершись на локоть, пристально глядит на него. Крис замечает, что рука Себастиана все еще на его талии, и ему на самом деле как-то не хватает ощущения его пальцев на ребрах.

— Нет, это не... Ты не был плох, — со всей возможной искренностью отвечает Крис, не желая, чтобы Себастиан усомнился в себе, но все же насколько он ясно выразил эту мысль? — Ты был... это было потрясающе. Честное слово, все было очень и очень великолепно.

Себастиан слегка улыбается, выгибая бровь, и Крис почти ненавидит его нетерпеливость.

— Но?

— Но это... — Крис машет рукой между ними, — это просто... что ж, все это случилось только лишь из-за того, что мы были сильно пьяны прошлой ночью, да, очень пьяны и...

— Ты жалеешь об этом? — неожиданно спрашивает Себастиан, и есть нечто в его голосе, нечто ранимое, и что-то переворачивается в животе у Криса. Он открывает и закрывает рот, не зная, что сказать. Сожалеет ли он?

— Ты уже сожалеешь, — замечает Себастиан, качая головой. Он грустно улыбается, опуская взгляд на кровать (он смотрит куда угодно, только не на Криса, и поэтому не видит несогласие в его глазах).

— Нет, — начинает Крис, и собственный голос кажется ему странным. Он понимает, что должен быть абсолютно честным сейчас, Себастиан заслуживает этого. — Дело не в этом. Просто я... обычно я так не поступаю.

Себастиан смотрит на него в ответ с удивлением.

— Нет, я и не думал так о тебе.

Крис понимает, что Себастиан знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы подумать подобное, но все же добавляет:

— Дело не в сексе с парнем. Дело в том, что мы друзья, и мы... Прошлая ночь, сколько мы выпили, и... секс. Я так не делаю. Вообще, — уточняет Крис, и Себастиан кивает, понимая.

Они оба молчат некоторое время, и Крис старается расслабиться, что не так уж и сложно, как ему казалось, учитывая, что Себастиан неспешно поглаживает его живот. Молчание почти, но не совсем, совершенно комфортно, оно не гнетущее, и лежать вот так рядом с Себастианом на самом деле очень уютно. Его рука все еще на Крисе. И Крис смотрит на Себастиана, ожидая, что, быть может, тот захочет что-то сказать, или что-то сказать следует ему самому.

— Сейчас мы не пьяны, — наконец произносит Себастиан, смотря прямо на Криса. Его взгляд серьезен, несмотря на легкий тон.

— Нет, — соглашается Крис, — мы не. Но...

— Тогда я попробую кое-что, — прерывает его Себастиан, перемещаясь на постели и нависая над Крисом, — а ты... ты просто расслабься. Все будет хорошо.

Крис ощетинивается, когда Себастиан старается его успокоить, потому что он же не ребенок, он вполне может расслабиться. Но он не был расслаблен с тех пор, как проснулся, и если Себастиан говорит, что все будет хорошо, значит все будет хорошо, верно? Ведь он так сказал. Они друзья, и Крис доверяет ему. Заботится о нем. Даже если он не знает, что будет дальше у них с Себастианом, этим утром или в будущем, но все будет хорошо. Хватит париться, Крис, говорит он себе. Просто хватит.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — спрашивает Себастиан, и Крис, не раздумывая, немедленно, без лишних рефлексий, кивает.

— Конечно.

Себастиан медленно выдыхает, кивая самому себе, а затем наклоняется и целует его. Он дает достаточно времени, чтобы Крис мог отвернуться и прервать поцелуй, но Крис так не делает. Вместо этого он углубляет поцелуй, и неважно, насколько он переживает, ведь Себастиан сказал: «расслабься», и все будет хорошо. Сейчас нет алкоголя, только они двое в кровати, и, да, это просто замечательно.

Поцелуй сначала неспешный, просто их губы, движущиеся вместе, но затем Себастиан начинает целовать его более настойчиво, и Крис на удивление рад отдать ему в этом инициативу. Он задается вопросом, что, если Себастиан ускорится так, что он не успеет передумать, не то чтобы он собирался... Крис вполне понимает, что Себастиан может так подумать, потому что именно он этим утром был в сомнениях... Боже, перестань думать об этом, Крис, ругает он себя.

И когда Себастиан скользит по нему, действительно по нему, жаркая обнаженная кожа против его жаркой и обнаженной, его бедро меж бедер Криса, оказывается не так уж и сложно выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли.

Он протягивает руку и обнимает Себастиана за шею, притягивая для очередного поцелуя. Себастиан издает стон удовольствия, и Крис задается вопросом, будет ли у него время привыкнуть к подобным звукам.

— Да, вот так, — шепчет Себастиан ему в рот, немного вертя бедрами, и Крис не может сдержаться от удивленного возгласа, и он чувствует улыбку Себастиана. — Именно так, — он наклоняется, снова целуя Криса; поцелуй долгий и глубокий, перемежаемый медленными толчками бедер, так что у них обоих уже почти стоит.

Крис довольно стонет в рот Себастиана, прижимая его ближе и запуская руку ему в волосы. Крису не хочется, чтобы поцелуй заканчивался когда-либо. Он, определенно, определенно, может привыкнуть к этому. Когда Себастиан отклоняется назад, Крис борется с желанием насупиться, потому что он действительно наслаждался этим...

— Мы сделали это вчера вечером, помнишь? Это началось так, — Себастиан по-прежнему потирается бедрами о Криса.

— Я помню, — Крис, затаив дыхание, ободряюще улыбается, поскольку, похоже, он не единственный здесь, кому необходимо знать, что все будет хорошо.

— Я так часто об этом думал. Ты в моей постели, все то, что я могу сделать для тебя, что мы могли бы сделать друг для друга. И вот ты здесь, и я хочу все. И ты тоже хочешь.

Последние слова звучат словно вопрос, и Крис кивает, руками оглаживая спину Себастиана, чувствуя твердые мускулы под нежной кожей. Даже сейчас он хочет.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Себастиан, и, господи, его тяжесть так потрясающе ощущается на Крисе, если бы они могли лежать так... Себастиан целует его снова и снова, и Крис стонет, хватаясь за него словно за саму жизнь. А может, так оно и есть. А затем, как Крис помнит, было и прошлой ночью, Себастиан целует его подбородок и спускается поцелуями вниз, к ключицам, лаская языком татуировку.

Себастиан опускается еще ниже, покрывая поцелуями горячую кожу Криса, игриво прикусывая сосок, тянет его и опускается вниз по животу.

— Себастиан, ты?..

Что бы там ни хотел сказать Крис, вопрос теряется в шумном выдохе от поцелуев Себастиана и скольжения его языка вокруг пупка Криса, а затем — еще ниже. Себастиан прижимается щекой рядом с членом Криса, и он пытается снова:

— Ты?..

И, да, Себастиан — да. Его рот накрывает головку члена, а рукой он хватается за основание, делая несколько пробных движений, что вырывают новые стоны у Криса, который толкается в кулак Себастиана. Одной рукой Крис убирает волосы со лба Себастиана, потому что хочет видеть, и оставляет ее там же, удерживая, словно бы Крис боится, что тот может куда-то деться.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Крис, свободной рукой он сильно сжимает простынь, когда Себастиан двигает головой, заглатывая член еще глубже во влажный и горячий рот, рукой массируя яйца. Конечно, Крис не помнит этого с прошлой ночи, это нечто новое, думает он, и это просто потрясающе, но он точно уверен, что запомнит это утро. Столько желания в прикосновениях Себастиана, словно он пытается взорвать сознание Криса. И, да, он, определенно, старается это сделать.

Крис задается вопросом, знает ли Себастиан, как чертовски прекрасно он выглядит с членом во рту и прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами, и когда он так стонет вокруг члена. Я скажу ему, думает Крис, падая назад на кровать. Я скажу ему после, насколько он прекрасен.

А затем Себастиан делает что-то изумительное языком, и Крис может только стонать, беспорядочно выдыхая, усиливая хватку на волосах Себастиана. Себастиан делает это снова и снова, пока Крис, разгоряченный, стонет и дрожит, не сдерживая ругательств, абсолютно беспомощный перед таким большим наслаждением. По электрическому разряду, пробегающему по позвоночнику, и напряжению в мошонке, Крис понимает, что финал уже близко, и он тянет Себастиана за волосы, выдыхая:

— Себастиан, тебе лучше... о боже, я сейчас, Себ...

Однако Себастиан не выпускает его изо рта, наоборот, заглатывает член еще глубже в свой чертовски потрясающий рот, и Крис понимает, что сейчас спустит в глубину его жара, вниз по глотке...

Он стонет, сильно выгибаясь, звуки наслаждения вырываются беспорядочно, пока он кончает в рот Себастиана, натягивая его за волосы. Крис не может сдержаться и засаживает член как можно глубже, и прямо сейчас он слишком обессилен, чтобы чувствовать вину из-за этого. Но если как-то судить по довольному гудению Себастиана вокруг члена, то ему это, определенно, очень нравится. И даже после того, как Крис кончил, Себастиан языком медленно ласкает его член, пока тот полностью не обмякает, а дыхание Криса постепенно выравнивается.

Себастиан поглаживает языком головку, мягко сосет ее, а затем, к сожалению, выпускает изо рта, и Крис не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха.

— Ты со мной? — хрипло спрашивает Себастиан, и Крис бросает на него взгляд сквозь ресницы, не веря тому, как абсолютно чертовски горячо тот выглядит со взъерошенными волосами и красными влажными губами.

— Я здесь, — Крис лениво касается пальцами головы Себастиана, стараясь не особо раздумывать над тем, что только что произошло между ними. Что произошло между ними снова, напоминает он себе.

Себастиан наклоняет голову к нему, прикрывая глаза, и, черт возьми, он вдыхает запах Криса, прежде чем снова поднять голову. На некий краткий миг Крис волнуется, что сделал что-то не так, но затем Себастиан целует его бедро и низ живота, зарываясь носом в волосы в паху, а потом медленно поднимается поцелуями к груди Криса, пока не ложится целиком на него.

Крис чувствует эрекцию Себастиана против своих бедер и начинает:

— Позволь мне... — но Себастиан поцелуем, нежным, теплым и таким потрясающим, заставляет замолчать. Крис обнимает его за шею, углубляя поцелуй. Он чувствует свой вкус во рту Себастиана, и это горячее, чем должно быть.

— Позволь мне, я могу... — начинает Крис снова, когда они прерывают поцелуй, и удивляет сам себя (хотя и не должен бы) тем, как сильно хочет этого. Но Себастиан качает головой, облокачиваясь на локти, и смотрит на него.

— Неа, чувак. Ты не должен. Я не поэтому сделал это, понимаешь?

— А почему? — Крис не может удержаться от вопроса и понимает, что боится ответа. Что делать, если это просто физическое влечение, что если это ничего не значит, а ведь это определенно что-то значит для него...

— Потому что я хотел. Я хотел тебя. И я хотел, чтобы ты... ты понял, что это не только алкоголь, это не просто мое банальное вожделение. Я хотел этого. Хотел тебя. И хочу, — признается Себастиан, смотря при этом застенчиво, но в то же время беспечно (Крис может сказать, что он, определенно, возбужден, и задается вопросом, когда же он научился так легко читать Себастиана, и почему понял это только сейчас), — этого уже давно.

Крис молчит, пытаясь осознать сказанное, а затем делает то, о чем только и может думать сейчас — притягивает Себастиана к себе, пока их губы не встречаются, и жадно его целует, и это, определенно, более порнографическая версия их прежних поцелуев, и Себастиан стонет. И, быть может, это всего лишь воображение Криса, но в его стоне слышно не только наслаждение, но и облегчение.

Они на мгновение прерывают поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Крис говорит:

— Я тоже думал об этом. О тебе и обо мне. В этом роде.

Себастиан улыбается. Он выглядит таким счастливым, что это почти больно.

— Ты мой друг, — добавляет Крис, лаская пальцами щеку Себастиана, — я просто не хотел, знаешь, разрушить все, потому что уверен, что не смог бы принять это. И сейчас я не знаю, что будет дальше, но...

— Я тоже не знаю, — перебивает его Себастиан спокойным тоном, перекатываясь на бок и прижимаясь к Крису, — но все же нормально, верно? Мы сможем разобраться с этим вместе.

Крис обнимает его, прижимая ближе, чему он сдерживался ранее, и сейчас он, определенно, наслаждается этими объятьями. То, что сейчас? Это идеально, и Крис понимает, что не может просить о чем-то большем.

— Позже, — продолжает Себастиан, устраиваясь головой на груди Криса и сдерживая зевок против все еще разгоряченной кожи, его возбуждение забыто между ними обоими. Будет еще достаточно времени, и они оба это понимают. — Я хочу еще немного поспать. А ты можешь приготовить мне бранч, и мы сможем обсудить все за кофе и едой, а я сделаю вид, словно могу удержать свои руки подальше от тебя более чем на пять минут. Звучит как план?

— Ага, — мягко улыбается Крис в ответ, — звучит как план.

  
  


 


End file.
